You are my fire
by Crisalys Nara
Summary: Une chanson. Ce n'était qu'une simple chanson. Et pourtant... Songfic, shonen ai !


**Titre :** You are my fire

**Auteure :** Crisa

**Genre :** General

**Disclaimer :** Tout Tsubasa appartient aux Clamp !

**Note de l'auteure : **Bonjour ! Voici une petite songfic centrée sur Fye, que j'aime bien torturer. Pour ceux que ça intéresse, la chanson est "I want it that way", des Backstreet Boys. Elle est en anglais mais je ne l'ai pas traduite, je trouve que ça sonne mieux ainsi. On peut cependant trouver la traduction sur Internet. Contient un léger Kurofye. Bonne lecture !

* * *

Fye aimait bien embêter Kurogane. Lui donner des petits surnoms ridicules. Faire semblant d'être vexé et bouder comme un gamin. S'enfuir en riant pour éviter les assauts du ninja énervé. L'étouffer avec son affection débordante. Lui dire juste les mots qu'il fallait pour le faire sortir de ses gonds.

Oui, le gros toutou était décidément bien facile à contrarier. Il réagissait au quart de tour et s'emportait avec force cris. Ça mettait toujours le mage d'excellent humeur que de voir le pauvre brun ainsi agacé. Après tout, la haine est un sentiment qui peut cacher beaucoup de choses, non ?

Mais ce jour-là, comme chaque jour depuis qu'ils avaient débarqué dans ce monde, une immense lassitude avait envahi son cœur. Il avait beau lui lancer des piques, lui trouver de nouveaux surnoms tous plus stupides les uns que les autres, le ninja restait de marbre. Ils ne parvenaient même pas à se comprendre. Mokona était perdu on-ne-sais-où, le service de traduction était en panne.

Le magicien ne jacassait plus, faute d'interlocuteur. C'était aussi le cas de Kurogane qui laissait cependant parfois s'échapper quelques bribes de son japonais natal. Des sentiments contradictoires bousculaient l'esprit du blond. Il y avait d'un côté la barrière de la langue, les empêchant de communiquer. Cependant, au cours de tout ce temps passé en sa seule compagnie, il avait eu l'impression qu'il lui offrait son âme.

Le Selesien était parti acheter à manger pour la semaine. Il déambulait dans le marché, remplissant son panier de victuailles, quand il s'arrêta devant une petite échoppe. On y vendant des disques. Il en attrapa un au hasard et l'acheta. Il rentra rapidement et trouva la maison vide. Kurogane était vraisemblablement parti s'entraîner, comme à son habitude.

Fye rangea les provisions puis lança le CD. La musique sonna doucement, lui arrachant un sursaut. C'était une chanson en anglais qu'il connaissait et adorait chanter du temps où il vivait avec son jumeau. Il se laissa porter par le rythme et ajouta sa voix à la mélodie.

-_You are my fire The one desire_

_Believe when I say I want it that way_

_But we are two worlds apart_

_Can't reach to your heart_

_When you say That I want it that way_

_Tell me why Ain't nothin' but a heartache_

_Tell me why Ain't nothin' but a mistake_

_Tell me why I never wanna hear you say_

_I want it that way_

_Am I your fire Your one desire_

_Yes I know it's too late But I want it that way_

_Tell me why Ain't nothin' but a heartache_

_Tell me why Ain't nothin' but a mistake_

_Tell me why I never wanna hear you say_

_I want it that way_

La similitude de ces paroles et de sa relation avec Kurogane le frappa. Il aurait tout à fait pu écrire un tel texte et sentait comme sa vie glisser le long de ses lèvres.

-_Now I can see that we're falling apart_

_From the way that it used to be, yeah_

_No matter the distance I want you to know_

_That deep down inside of me..._

_You are my fire The one desire_

_You are You are, you are, you are_

Don't_ wanna hear you say _

_Ain't nothin' but a heartache_

_Ain't nothin' but a mistake_

_I never wanna hear you say_

_I want it that way_

La porte s'ouvrit avec fracas. Kurogane entra dans la maison. Peut-être avait-il entendu Fye chanter. Peut-être pas. Le magicien s'assit et ramena ses genoux dans ses bras. Il savait, il sentait qu'il n'aurait jamais aucune chance qu'il le considère comme plus qu'un ami. Il n'apportait que le malheur à son entourage et ne voulait pas que le brun en fasse les frais. Il aurait dû se réjouir de ne pas transmettre ses malédictions mais se sentait profondément triste. Il aurait vraiment apprécié de pouvoir goûter à un amour partagé, ne serait-ce qu'une journée. Il cacha son visage dans ses mains. Il ne voulait pas que le ninja le voie pleurer.

* * *

Kurogane : Pourquoi, dans toutes tes fics, je ne suis qu'une potiche qui apparaît à la toute fin, fait coucou à la caméra et puis se barre ?

Crisa, _entrouvre un œil_ : Laisse-moi dormir tranquille ! Je me suis auto-déprimée en écrivant, j'ai besoin de récupérer !

Kurogane : J'ai pas fini, autatrice débile !

Crisa : Zzz...

Kurogane, _se tourne vers Fye_ : Et toi, tu dis rien ?

Fye : Moi ?

Kurogane : Non, le mur ! Bah oui, toi !

Fye : J'ai compris que je suis son souffre-douleur, que je me plaigne n'arrangera rien !

Kurogane, _secoue Crisa comme un prunier_ : Tu vas pas nous laisser en plan comme ça ? Tu vas nous faire une séquelle ?

Crisa : Mais arrêteuh !

Kurogane : Alors ?

Crisa : Je vais voir... Peut-être...


End file.
